


Weapons Worthy of Gods

by MintySquirrel



Series: Limitless [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adolescent, Alternate Universe - Pre-Thor (2011), Cursed Loki, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySquirrel/pseuds/MintySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p> After Thor is announced the chosen heir of Asgard, he and Loki receive weapons to commemorate the occasion.  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons Worthy of Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869533) by [asaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki). 



> This is part of a series of one-shots that describe snippets of the brothers' childhoods in Asgard. They grow up so fast! I will probably go back and fill in some more of the younger years, but this was ready to go. If anyone has anything they would like to see from the Loveless fic, or just in general, leave a comment and I'll do my best! :) 
> 
> The series is set in the same universe as Loveless, by Waldostiel (and also my other series, "Loved") but can be read alone. Enjoy! :) 

**Weapons Worthy of Gods**

She is as beautiful as she is terrifying. Light shimmers across her steel-blue surface like rays of the sun over still, crystal waters. The runes etched on her sides ripple as Odin purposefully shifts the artifact in his grasp, offering the handle to his eldest son. Thor brushes his fingers tentatively along the thick, unyielding leather. He feels the power of the relic before him. He thinks for a moment he can hear it – a faint humming of energy emanating from the hammer itself, but he cannot be sure as the pounding of his heart fills his ears.

Thor knows her story. Suddenly he is sure he will not be worthy of wielding her, but his father's eye holds his own gaze. He feels the steadying presence of his brother beside him as he is presented with his own gift. It is enough to force back his doubts. Gingerly, his hand closes around her.

The hall bursts into enthusiastic applause and Thor cannot help but laugh in relief. She is light! Not feather-light, but a comfortable weight that feels balanced and centred in his grasp. Carefully, he flexes his muscles, which compensate perfectly for the weapon. It is as though Mjölnir had been made for him. Emboldened, he raises the hammer above him and strikes down in a mock blow. The cheering of the crowd around him intensifies and his lips spread in an uninhibited beam. He looks up, pride filling his heart as his father smiles in approval. Elated, he turns and, with his free arm, grips his brother's shoulder in a lopsided half-hug.

“Brother!”, Thor shouts above the noise. “Have you ever in all your days seen such magnificent weapons?”

-

Loki looks down at his own offering. His mouth is dry and he struggles to swallow. The blade is exquisite. A sliver of silver embedded in a handle of smooth black stone. His mother holds a box made of the same dark mineral out to him. Its hinged lid is open to reveal four more blades, identical to the one that rests in his palm. A set of five throwing knives; enchanted, so that they may never dull, nor ever be lost to him. They are expertly crafted and must have been incredibly expensive, but they are not powerful.

Not like Mjölnir

Why is it that his brother is deemed worthy of a legendary relic of Asgard? Why is Thor chosen to wield Mjölnir whilst Loki himself is resigned to glorified cutlery? Is it not enough that he must live in his brother's shadow, to serve him dutifully when he ascends the throne? He feels his resentment bubbling up inside him like boiling acid. It is all he can do to stop the bitterness spilling from his lips in a furious howl. 

It will do him no good to lose his composure. Not here, where the eyes of his family and the people of Asgard will bear witness to his outburst. He quells the fire in his stomach.

“Beautiful, Thor.” he finally breathes in response.


End file.
